Problem: Jordan's mom bought $7$ packs of juice boxes for the team to drink after practice. Each pack had $8$ boxes of juice. After the team drank as much juice as they wanted, there were $29$ boxes of juice remaining. The team only opened each pack after they drank all the boxes from the pack before. How many packs of juice did the team open?
Answer: We can multiply to find the number of boxes of juice Jordan's mom bought in $7$ packs. $8$ $8$ $8$ $8$ $8$ $8$ $8$ total juices boxes per pack $7\times {8}={56}$ Jordan's mom bought ${56}$ juice boxes. If we subtract the $29$ boxes of juice that were left from the total, we will know how many boxes of juice the team drank. $56$ $29$ total boxes boxes left boxes the team drank ${56}-{29} = 27}$ The team drank $27}$ boxes of juice. We can divide the boxes they drank by $8$ to see how many packs the team opened. $27$ $8$ $8$ $8$ boxes the team drank ? packs with 8 boxes each boxes from partial pack $27} \div {8} = {3} \text{ R }{3}$ The team drank ${3}$ full packs and $1$ partial pack. The team opened $4$ packs of juice.